Imprimación Mágica
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Leah Clearwater, una mujer lobo que toma una decisión, deja la Push y se embarca en un viaje al otro lado del mundo, Londres. Un lugar donde conocerá a, Harry Potter, un mago. Sus caminos se cruzan y en cuanto sus miradas chocan sucede lo que más ha anhelado se imprima del muchacho. Pero habrá distintas situaciones que los pondrán a prueba, ¿lograran estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis lindos lectores y lectoras hoy inicio un nueva historia con una pareja totalmente opuesta, este primer capítulo es importante para el desarrollo de la historia espero sugerencias, felicitaciones jejeje ok no, bueno espero les guste.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1.-La historis se ubicada casi al final del segundo libro de Stephanie Meyer y a principios del cuarto libro de Harry Potter.**

**2.-Leah tendra 16 años en la historia.**

**Les dejo el resumen completo:**

_Summary_:

Leah Clearwater es la única mujer lobo que existido en la historia de los Quileutes algo increíble.

Pero ella no piensa lo mismo, detesta su condición, lo único bueno de ser una mujer lobo según ella es la velocidad.

Pero lo peor de ser una mujer lobo, según ella es que debe soportar a un montón de adolescentes hormonados, además de que debido a la imprimación, la persona que más ha amado la dejó por su prima y la conexión mental que posee la manada no le facilita las cosas.

Valientemente ha soportado la situación, pero un día todo cambia y ella toma una decisión que cambia su futuro, deja la Push y se embarca en un viaje al otro lado del mundo, Londres.

Un nuevo lugar donde conocerá a un joven en especial, Harry Potter, un mago.

Sus caminos se cruzan y en cuanto sus miradas chocan sucede lo que más ha anhelado se imprima del muchacho.

Pero habrá distintas situaciones que los pondrán a prueba, desde una guerra en el mundo mágico donde Harry deberá morir para salvar a toda su gente, hasta la boda entre un vampiro y una humana que provocará que los temidos Vulturis quieran matarlos a todos.

Una imprimación.

Una loba.

Un mago.

Un mismo destino

Esta es su historia.

**HARRY POTTER, ASI COMO CREPUSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO ESTA HISTORIA DE FICCION Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A LA ORIGINAL**

**¡DI NO AL PLAGIO!**

**Capítulo 1: Madrina.**

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, apretó tanto sus dientes que creyó que se romperían por el esfuerzo.

A su alrededor todos la observaban fijamente esperando su reacción, la chica frente a ella la observaba con los ojos brillantes mientras una de sus manos estaba posada suavemente sobre su vientre.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? —Interrogó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Respiró profundamente, no podía perder el control se irguió totalmente y sin decir más salió azotando la puerta, y se transformó en un hermoso y gran lobo blanco.

Dentro de la casa estaba todos estaban en silencio, nadie decía nada pero de repente la joven de cabellos negros comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, rápidamente se acercó un muchacho fornido y la abrazó para consolarla.

Mientras tanto el lobo blanco corrió a través del bosque, sin detenerse a descansar llegó al patio trasero de una pequeña casa y regresó a su forma humana sin importarle estar desnuda.

Al entrar vio a su madre en la sala tejiendo en un viejo telar la cual jadeo sorprendida al verla pues ella normalmente era más pudorosa.

—Leah —llamó su madre, pues sabía que algo había pasado, pero ella no le hizo caso y corrió a su habitación.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Porque rayos lo había hecho? Seguramente quería burlarse de ella.

¿Porque era tan cruel? Emily sabía muy bien que eso la iba a matar de dolor.

Ya había aceptado ser su dama de honor aun cuando eso le dolía, pero eso no era suficiente, ahora su "querida" prima quería que fuera la madrina del bebé que esperaba.

Estaba loca, si eso era, pero lo peor de todo era que él estaba de acuerdo con ella, un nudo se formó en su garganta y se obligó a no derramar ni una sola lágrima, ninguno las merecía ya no lloraría más.

Abrió de golpe su viejo ropero, sacó un coordinado de ropa interior junto con unos jeans de mezclilla oscura ajustados a la cadera, un top negro sin mangas y una chaqueta negra de piel, rápidamente se vistió y del cajón bajo su cama sacó un par de botas negras de tacón y se las puso también.

Ya no soportaba más, ya era suficiente, todos tenían un límite y ella había llegado al suyo, agarró su vieja maleta gris que usaba para excursiones, era una suerte que fuera enorme, metió toda la ropa que tenía junto con sus tenis y la cerró.

Agarro otra pequeña mochila que se colgaba de lado y en ella metió todos sus artículos de uso personal y también una caja que contenía sus ahorros junto con algunas joyas que su abuela paterna le había regalado cuando era pequeña, la cerró y se la colgó.

Salió y en la sala vio que su madre estaba de pie esperándola.

—Te vas —afirmo Sue y ella asintió.

—No sé cuándo volveré, pero lo haré sólo necesito un tiempo a solas —respondió.

Los ojos de Sue brillaron por las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer a través de sus mejillas, se acercó a ella la abrazó fuertemente y besó sus mejillas.

—Cuídate mucho, este siempre será tu hogar.

Pero antes de que ella saliera de la casa su madre le entregó un pequeño costal color amarillo lo abrió y en él vio mucho dinero.

—Tu padre y yo lo ahorramos por años, se supone que lo usaríamos para pagar tu universidad pero como dijiste que no querías estudiar es mejor que te lleves este dinero es tuyo.

—No, tú lo necesitas más.

Su madre negó y Leah suspiro resignada, sabía que su madre era muy terca la abrazo una vez más y sin salió de la casa.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la casa donde vivía Emily, no tenía ganas de volver ahí y más con la reciente noticia pero no podía irse sin avisarle a su alfa.

Cuando llegó a la entrada dejó sus maletas en el suelo pero antes de entrar un muchacho moreno se le acercó y la saludo vio las maletas y comprendió todo, le entregó un par de llaves ella dudosa las tomo.

—El tanque está lleno puedes llevártela Bella me la regalo, a ella no le importaba que te la lleves.

La morena asintió y guardó las llaves en su chaqueta, y nuevamente entró a la pequeña casa, vio a su prima sentada sollozando y cuando su mirada se clavó en ella la fulmino.

Su antiguo amor la vio y frunció el ceño, los demás miembros de la manada también la vieron pero no dijeron nada.

—Me voy —dijo de repente cortando el sepulcral silencio y nuevamente salió de la casa.

Sam parpadeé un par de veces procesando lo que había escuchado y cuando reaccionó salió tras ella, a lo lejos vio como Jacob amarraba un par de maletas en una moto negra y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No puedes irte —dijo fuerte y claro mientras la sostenía firmemente del brazo.

—Lo quieras o no me iré —respondió fríamente mientras agitana el brazo soltándose de su agarre.

—Soy tu alfa y me debes obediencia, no pienso dejarte ir.

Su cuerpo tembló, su voz siempre provocaba esas reacciones en ella aún reaccionaba él pero se obligó a no demostrarlo.

—Sam —dijo suavemente. —Si alguna vez me amaste en serio, si me quisiste aunque un poco no me hagas esto. Te lo pido en nombre de todo ese amor que nos profesamos. Déjame ir, tú sabes muy bien que lo que ella quiere me matara no puedes hacerme esto.

El la miró y por un instante le pareció ver a aquella muchacha que amo tanto hace tiempo, estaba destrozada el dolor era demasiado para ella, lo sabía con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos, suspiro resignado y asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo más.

Ella sonrió suavemente y mientras una lagrima traicionera corría por su mejilla se dirigió a la moto que Jacob le había dado, pero antes de que subiera escucho un fuerte sollozo, ambos se a giraron a ver y en la puerta vieron a Emily.

—No. Sam no puedes dejarla ir, ella me lo prometió, ella me lo juro. Lo prometimos de pequeñas dijo que sería mi dama de honor y la madrina de mi primer hijo. Es una promesa que me hizo y quiero que la cumpla no me importa nada más. Si me amas Sam la obligaras a ello.

Leah la miró incrédula de que dijera aquello, pero la ignoro, se subió a la moto y la encendió, entonces vio como Sam se dirigía a ella, pero de repente un gran lobo rojizo salto hacia él, las dos mujeres lo observaron incrédulas, era Jacob.

Sam se transformó también en un enorme lobo negro y lo enfrentó.

Leah lo fulminó con la mirada, su jodida imprimación le obligaba a hacer todo por Emily, sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz inclusive amarrarla de brazos y obligarla a ser la madrina de ese niño.

Encendió la moto y se adentró en el bosque pero percibió cómo detrás de ella el corría velozmente, aumento la velocidad aunque sabía que era imposible escapar, escucho aullidos y de entre los arbustos vio salir unos cuantos lobos más por un segundo temió que también la quisieran detener pero se sorprendió al ver que ellos se precipitaron contra el lobo negro.

Identifico a Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry y Quil, sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas al ver que ellos le estaban dando la oportunidad de irse aun cuando eso significaba ir en contra de su alfa, les agradeció internamente y sin más se perdió en la espesura del bosque, no tardó mucho para llegar a la carretera principal rápidamente atravesó el pueblo y se dirigió hacia Seattle.

Condujo sin detenerse un segundo hasta que llegó a la ciudad y se dirigió a un motel que parecía barato dejó la moto en el estacionamiento y pidió una habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y lanzó las maletas al suelo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

Se quedó dormida y cuando sus ojos se abrieron se dio cuenta que eran las dos de la tarde del día siguiente.

Se levantó y aseo, pidió el desayuno y reviso el dinero con el que contaba, era muchísimo, bueno ella ahorro desde los 10 para su boda, además lo que su madre le dio también era bastante, sonrió no se preocuparía por dinero en un par de días.

Comenzó a pensar qué hacer, lo primero sería irse lo más lejos que pudiera, se le ocurrió una idea y revisó sus papeles, traía su pasaporte, perfecto.

Saldría del país, siempre quiso visitar otro lugar era la oportunidad perfecta, bajó a recepción y pago la habitación además pidió una grúa para que llevaran la moto a la Push y se la entregarán a Jacob ella no podría cargar con la moto.

Subió a un taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto, al llegar se acercó a comprar los boletos y una muchacha rubia con demasiado brillo labial la recibió.

—Quiero un boleto para el próximo vuelo, no me importa donde vaya sólo que salga cuanto antes.

La rubia asintió, tecleo rápidamente en la computadora y le indicó el destino, Leah sonrió y le pagó fue a dejar sus maletas junto con el demás equipaje y se sentó a esperar.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Un lugar con un clima igual a Forks, el lugar ideal para empezar de nuevo, minutos después una estoica voz en los altavoces anuncio que los pasajeros podían comenzar a bordar, la morena se dirigió al avión y subió sería un largo vuelo.

Horas después resonó una voz diciendo que aterrizarían, al bajar fue recibida por una llovizna, alzó los ojos hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta que llovería todo el día y noche.

Cargo sus maletas y caminó lentamente a través de las calles del Londres, buscando un lugar donde dormir vio un hotel, entró y tras llegar a un acuerdo con el dueño reservo una habitación por 2 semanas subío a su cuarto desempaco y se sentó en un sillón frente a la ventana observando la lluvia caer sobre la hermosa ciudad.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí un apuesto chico de cabellos alborotados, hermosos y brillantes ojos esmeraldas, y una curiosa cicatriz en su frente, cayo de bruces contra el suelo de la cocina de los Weasley al salir de la chimenea.

Un pelirrojo le tenido la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, segundos después todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas en la pequeña cocina, pues los gemelos se las ingeniaron para que su primo se comiera un caramelo que hizo que su lengua creciera más de un metro de largo.

Miró a su alrededor, y vio que su mejor amigo Ron estaba sentado en una mesa de madera, junto a él dos pelirrojos que no había visto nunca, aunque supuso quiénes eran, Bill y Charlie Weasley.

Antes de que alguno pudiera hablar, se oyó un estallido y el señor Weasley apareció más enfadado que nunca por lo que los gemelos habían hecho.

La señora Weasley entro en la cocina y lo abrazo mientras no dejaba de repetirle lo flaco que estaba, detrás de ella aparecieron dos chicas, una de cabellos castaños y espesos, Hermione Granger; y la otra una pelirroja de largos cabellos y pecas en el rostro, era Ginny ella le sonrío al mismo tiempo que un suave tono rosado adornaba sus mejillas y el correspondió el gesto por cortesía, ese muchacho no era otro que Harry Potter, el cual aún no sabía que en pocos días su camino se cruzaría con Leah Clearwater una hermosa chica proveniente de América.

Una chica por la quien llegaría a tener fuertes sentimientos, pero claro eso no lo sabía en ese momento, pues estaba emocionado porque iría a la final de los Mundiales de Quidditch.

**Fin del primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y no olviden comentar, sus opiniones son valiosas para mí.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El muchacho de ojos esmeraldas.**

**Hola a todos de nuevo les traigo otro capítulo de este fantástico fic jajaja, sé que es muy apresurado pero al igual que ustedes moría por el encuentro entre Leah y Harry. Me he quebrado mucho la cabeza hallando un momento perfecto así que después mucho pensar quedo así, en fin espero que les guste.**

Una semana una maldita semana.

Que pasó tan lentamente que quería estrellar su cabeza contra la pared más cercana, las horas pasaron con una asombrosa lentitud torturándola, todos sus pensamientos en torno a una sola persona.

Sam.

Su maldito alfa, su ex novio y ahora el padre de su sobrino, este viaje debería ser perfecto, debería ayudarle a despejar la mente a encontrar una forma de seguir adelante pero no, ahí estaba ella lamentándose de nuevo y lo peor es que no podía dejar de amarlo.

Su vida era un asco.

Suavemente colocó su mano sobre el frío cristal, un suspiro broto de sus labios y con la mirada aún apagada miro su reflejo. Se deshizo de la toalla azul que envolvía su cuerpo quedando desnuda, sintió las gotas de agua caer de su cabello y recorrer un camino prohibido a través de sus curvas.

Se analizó, cada parte de ella, sus pechos eran de un buen tamaño y firmes en su posición a pesar de que nada los sostenía, su cintura estrecha y sus caderas anchas, la clásica figura reloj de arena pero no exagerada, recordó que le dijo una de las hermanas de Jacob.

Sus piernas largas y torneadas, se colocó de perfil y vio su trasero firme, una ventaja de ser loba, un gran físico.

Su piel era cobriza pero un poco más clara que la de los demás miembros de la Push, su cabello rozaba sus hombros, y su mayor orgullo, sus ojos oscuros adornados de largas pestañas.

No era fea, al contrario era atractiva, con un gran físico y hermosos ojos.

¿Entonces porque seguía sola?

Ah, sí su actitud de mierda; suspiro a este paso se convertiría en una vieja gruñona y amargada que se quedaría sola.

Rebusco en su maleta y se vistió, pidió el almuerzo y comió, al terminar miro el libro de portada amarilla y con una mueca lo abrió y se colocó en posición de loto.

Respiró profundamente.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Cuatro veces.

Y arrojó el libro contra la ventana, sin quebrarlo por milagro.

Regreso a su posición y lo intentó de nuevo, pero fracasó por cuarta vez en el día.

Por todos los cielos. Sólo era meditación, nada del otro mundo pero entonces por qué demonios no podía hacerlo.

Cuando vivía en Forks intento todo lo que se le ocurrió que la ayudara a controlar su loba interna, hasta que se decidió por el yoga y no le sirvió, pero cuando encontró el libro arrumbado bajo toda su ropa decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

Después de todo estaba en Londres, una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo, un lugar donde fácilmente podría perder el control por cualquier tontería así que debía mantenerse tranquila a cualquier precio, no sería bueno que se transformara en una gran loba blanca a mitad de la calle. No, para nada bueno.

Pero eso de estar sentada sin hacer nada no era lo suyo.

—Una vez más, solo una vez más. —Susurro auto convenciéndose.

Su estómago rugió pero lo ignoro, primero lo primero.

El reloj marco las 11 de la mañana, luego las 2 de la tarde, las 5, las 8, las 11:45 y cuando dieron las 2:30 de la madrugada se quedó dormida en el suelo.

El continuo sonido de los claxon de los autos de la calle la despertó, gruño y se levantó, al asomarse por la ventana noto que llovía, qué novedad.

—Mierda...— Dijo en voz alta al sentir el dolor en su cuello y espalda —es la última vez que me quedo dormida en el suelo.

Prometió y entro al sanitario, salió, se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla gris deslavado, un suéter azul marino grueso y una gorra junto con guantes a juego, tomó su dinero y salió a la calle.

—Comida, comida... —Susurró mientras su estómago reclamaba alimento.

Camino a través de las calles encontrando los mismos locales que había visto la última semana.

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar, pero a ella no le importó siguió caminando, tenía hambre y pensaba comer antes de regresar al hotel, camino media hora más, hasta que llegó a una calle que no había recorrido.

Charing Cross.

Paso por librerías, tiendas de música, cines y una hamburguesería donde comió hasta estar satisfecha ignorando las miradas incrédulas por la cantidad de hamburguesas que ingirió.

Cuando salió del establecimiento la lluvia disminuyo y ella decidió turistear un poco, recorrió todos los lugares a su paso, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento, que extraño, solo giro el rostro y de repente lo vio, como si hubiera aparecido de la nada.

La gente no lo miraba, como si no existiera y Leah tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo ella lo veía, noto un letrero desvencijado sobre la entrada.

"Caldero Chorreante."

Con la curiosidad bombeando a través de ella, y un ligero presentimiento se acercó a la entrada y sin más preámbulos cruzó la puerta.

Las miradas se clavaron en ella y el Caldero Chorreante se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, cuando ella entro; un segundo después todos volvieron a lo suyo y el lugar se llenó nuevamente de voces.

El lugar estaba muy oscuro y destartalado, recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando quien le dijera donde demonios estaba, sus ojos se clavaron en la barra donde vio a dos hombres de vestimentas extrañas hablando con el cantinero, se acercó y noto el secretismo con el que hablaban, al parecer era importante.

Carraspeo y los tres hombres se giraron a verla, mientras fruncían el ceño.

—Buenas tardes —saludo ella, la cortesía ante todo. — Quisiera saber...

—Sí, sí, si... —Exclamo el cantinero —ya lo sé, no eres la primera, sígueme.

Leah lo miro confundida por sus palabras pero atenta a cualquier movimiento, así que sabiendo que sería la única forma en que obtendría respuestas siguió al viejo cantinero.

—Mi nombre es Tom soy el encargado del Caldero Chorreante.

—Leah Clearwater —dijo ella y el asintió.

—No pareces por aquí— dijo él y ella asintió. — Oh, ya sé seguramente te enteraste del torneo y has venido a verlo, hace poco me entere. Y el que lo hagan en Hogwarts es algo aún mejor...

Bla bla bla, era todo lo que oía Leah, ese hombre hablaba demasiado para su gusto sólo entendió su nombre, torneo y Hogwarts.

La guio a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura. Tom saco un palo alargado de su mandil sucio y con él dio tres golpes a la pared.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho, él se movió de la entrada dejando a la vista una colorida y bulliciosa calle.

—Bienvenida al Callejón Diagonal — dijo Tom el cual sonrió ante el asombro de ella.

—Gracias — susurro aún shockeada por lo que acababa de suceder ante sus ojos.

Entro en el pasaje y cuando se giró la pared estaba como al principio.

La lluvia se detuvo y el sol comenzó a asomar de entre las nubes, con calma y precaución se adentró en la calle y miro la tienda más cercana.

"Calderos, todos los Tamaños. (Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata) Automáticos y Plegables."

Miro hacia todas direcciones mientras se adentraba mas, era increíble, un mundo así oculto de todos, era igual a su existencia, algo inédito, todo era tan extraño como maravilloso; las tiendas y la gente en sí.

Un sonido conocido para ella llego a sus oídos y miro la tienda cerca de ella.

"El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco."

Lechuzas, uno de los pocos animales que vivían en los bosques y que a ella le encantaban.

"Flourish y Blotts", aparentemente una librería donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo.

"Artículos de calidad para Quiddicht."

Otra tienda cuyas vitrinas y escaparates tenían una gran variedad de... ¿Escobas? Si, escobas, además de lo que parecían vestidos, otro local con grandes ventanales oscuros y un letrero en letras doradas, "El Profeta".

"Madam Malkin, túnicas para toda ocasión."

"Tienda de bromas de Gambol &amp; Japes" "Heladeria Florean Fortescue."

"La botica de Slug &amp; Jigger" "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382

A.C."

Habían todo tipo de tiendas que vendían de todo, desde lo más extraño y asqueroso hasta lo más increíble y extraño, escaparates repletos de ropa, telescopios, extraños instrumentos de plata, de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones inclusive globos con mapas de la luna.

Pero entonces vio un edificio, imponente y majestuoso, un edificio, blanco como la nieve, con puertas de bronce pulido.

—Gringotts— susurro al leer el nombre tallado en el mármol.

Avanzo tres pasos hacia el edificio pero se detuvo abruptamente no era correcto entrar a un lugar desconocido sin saber que podría hallar ahí, se giró dispuesta a salir de ese lugar.

Si, le daba curiosidad y le parecía increíble pero era mejor que regresara al hotel, tal vez investigaría en internet o inclusive podría hacer una llamada a su madre para que ella les preguntara a los del consejo.

Sí, eso sonaba mejor, regresó por el camino que había recorrido hasta que sucedió.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, esquivo a una mujer mayor vestida de violeta con un gran sombrero negro; escucho una campanilla sonar y como una puerta se abrió.

Hasta ella llegó un delicioso aroma, era una mezcla entre el inconfundible olor de un bosque y la fresca lluvia de verano un aroma delicioso que logro embriagarla y hacer gruñir de placer a su loba interna, giro el rostro y vio unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas ocultos tras unos cristales que inmediatamente se clavaron en ella.

Su mundo giro y todo cambió.

Todo dentro de ella se deshizo y paso a segundo plano, dejando a tras a todas las personas que quería, a su madre, a su hermano, la manada y Sam…

El extraño joven ante ella paso a ser el centro de su vida.

Sintió como todos los lazos con la gente que quería, desaparecían bajo cortes rápidos y agiles, apareciendo en lugar cables de acero, que la ataban a una sola cosa, a una sola persona.

El joven de ojos esmeraldas.

— ¡HARRY, HARRY! —Exclamo una voz masculina. — No sabes cómo te lo agradezco me haz salvado.

Se oyeron pasos apresurados y cómo éstos se detenían junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué están haciendo en el suelo? —Interrogó nuevamente esa voz en tono confundido.

—Eh...

Leah parpadeo como si despertara de un trance y miró a su alrededor, la gente se detenía para verlos fijamente y cuchicheaban, entonces noto la precaria situación en la que estaba. Ella en el suelo tirada y encima de ella a ahorcadas estaba el muchacho, sus rostros demasiado cerca.

El ojiverde se sonrojo un poco, se levantó y sacudió su ropa le tendió una mano y ella la tomo levantándose.

—Lo lamento —susurró él aún acongojado por la situación y Leah suspiró al oír su voz.

—No importa yo me atravesé en tu camino.

Se encontraba nerviosa, muy nerviosa jamás se había sentido así ni siquiera con Sam, era una extraña calidez en su pecho; el extraño sentimiento de hallarse completa.

De saber que por fin había encontrado lo que más había anhelado.

Su imprimación

Lo miró fijamente era un joven atractivo muy atractivo, e increíblemente más alto que ella con un cuerpo atlético aunque no tanto como el de sus compañeros de la manada, hermosos ojos verdes brillantes ocultos tras unas gafas redondas, su cabello de color negro-azabache y revuelto, bajo su flequillo noto una extraña cicatriz en su frente, en forma de rayo.

El pasó una mano por su cabello alborotándolo aún más, tras él un pelirrojo la observaba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados entonces una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro.

—Soy Harry Potter —dijo el muchacho mientras nuevamente extendió su mano hacia ella.

—Leah Clearwater —respondió ella tomando su mano y agitándola suavemente.

Inmediatamente después de que sus manos hicieron contacto, una extraña y placentera corriente eléctrica la atravesó de arriba abajo, al parecer él también lo sintió pues abrió los ojos sorprendido, ninguno soltó la mano del otro solamente se miraron fijamente sin atreverse a parpadear, el pelirrojo tras él lo agitó del hombro.

—Ah sí, él es Ronald Weasley —dijo Harry señalando al muchacho y Ron sólo agitó la mano saludándola y ella lo imito.

—Vamos compañero, debemos irnos mamá nos matará si se entera que desaparecimos.

Harry asintió resignado y lentamente soltó la mano de Leah, le sonrió suavemente y ella correspondió el gesto.

—Hasta luego, fue un placer conocerte — dijo él mientras junto con Ron se alejaban.

—Que linda —escucho decir a Ron y de repente el volteo a verla — ¡MANDALE UNA LECHUZA!

— ¡RON! —Escucho gritar a Harry abochornado y el otro mago solo rio.

—Adiós Harry —susurró ella.

Ambos muchachos se perdieron entre la multitud, se oyó un crack y ambos desaparecieron.

Cayó de rodillas jadeando en busca de aire, su pecho dolía como si la estuvieran desgarrando desde adentro sintió como su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente y unas lágrimas traicioneras corrían por sus mejillas.

Los transeúntes se detenían a mirarla sorprendidos pero ella los ignoró, se concentró en la meditación, debía calmarse. Respiro hondo varias veces hasta que el dolor se hizo soportable, jamás creyó que estar lejos está de su imprimado le produciría tal dolor, con cuidado se levantó y caminó lentamente a un callejón donde se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas.

No supo cuánto tardo en calmarse pero cuando miro al cielo el sol estaba por ocultarse, susurro palabras de aliento que no eran para ella sino para su loba interna que agonizaba de dolor, más tranquila se levantó y regresó el lugar por donde había entrado al callejón tuvo suerte, una pequeña familia estaba por cruzar espero a que ellos salieran y ella también lo hizo, atravesó el bar y salió a las calles de Londres.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su hotel, se quitó los zapatos y se desvistió quedando en ropa interior, se acostó en la cama y se hundió en las cobijas haciéndose un ovillo para calmar el dolor de su pecho por no estar con él.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, cuando los abrió nuevamente escucho la lluvia golpear contra la ventana, miro el reloj sobre la mesita de noche a su lado y vio que era mediodía, otra punzada atravesó su corazón pero se obligó a calmarse.

No sabía que era más difícil de asimilar, si el hecho de que hubiera encontrado por accidente un callejón repleto de magia y personas que aparentemente eran brujas y magos o el que se haya imprimado de uno de ellos y que probablemente nunca podría volver a verlo.

**Aquí termina el capítulo, ¿dudas comentarios o sugerencias? Ahora. Aclarare algunas cosillas.**

**Tome prestadas algunas líneas del primer libro solo aquellas que describen el callejón diagon.**

**La razón por la que Leah pudo entrar al callejón es porque en cierta forma posee magia pero no tanto como Harry casi la misma que un squib al ser una metamorfaga.**

**La razón por la que Tom la guía al callejón es muy simple él está acostumbrado a que la mayoría de los que llegan ahí entren directamente sin reparar en él y cuando ella se le acercó creyó que era porque era extranjera y quería que la guiara a la entrada.**

**En fin hasta la próxima bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, lo se me quieren matar con millones de avadas, pero sinceramente no tenía inspiración además de que el capítulo ya lo tenía a la mitad y zaz se borró con otros de otras historias que escribo lo reescribí muchas veces y no quedaba agh pero bueno.**

**Este capítulo está basado en uno de los capítulos del cuarto libro de Harry Potter aquí está por qué nuestro ojiverde estaba en el callejón, jeje espero les guste.**

**Capítulo 3: La hermosa chica del Callejón.**

La lluvia golpeaba contra los cristales de las ventanas de la destartalada casa Weasley.

—Mira, aquí tienes lo que mi madre te compró en el Callejón Diagon.

Harry Potter dejó de leer el libro en sus manos y se giró a ver a su amigo pelirrojo.

—También te sacó un poco de oro de la cámara acorazada.

Con cierto esfuerzo Ron puso una pila de paquetes sobre la cama plegable de

Harry, y dejó caer al lado la bolsa de dinero, Harry estaba empezando a desenvolver las compras cuando Ron, gruño molesto.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

El ojiverde miro lo que sostenía y enarco una ceja, parecía un largo vestido de terciopelo rojo oscuro, alrededor del cuello tenía un volante de puntilla de aspecto enmohecido, y puños de puntilla a juego.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró la señora Weasley con unas cuantas túnicas de Hogwarts recién lavadas y planchadas.

—Aquí tienen—dijo, separándolas en dos montones.

—Mamá, me has puesto un vestido de Ginny —dijo Ron, enseñándoselo.

—Por supuesto no es de Ginny, es tuyo —respondió ella— en su lista dice que este curso necesitaran túnicas de gala.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —exclamo Ron incredulo— no voy a ponerme esto.

— ¡TODO EL MUNDO LAS LLEVA RON! —replicó la señora Weasley.

—No me importa no pienso usarla.

—No seas tonto —dijo más tranquila — tienes que tener una túnica de gala, a Harry también le compré una. Enséñasela, Harry.

Con miedo, el moreno abrió el último paquete que quedaba sobre la

cama y suspiro de alivio al ver que no era tan terrible como se había imaginado; de hecho, era más o menos igual que las del colegio, pero esta era verde botella en vez de negro.

—Hará juego con tus ojos, cielo —dijo la señora Weasley cariñosamente.

— ¿Por qué no me compraste una como ésa? —Exclamó Ron molesto.

—Porque, la tuya la tuve que comprar de segunda mano—explicó la señora Weasley roja pero no se podía saber si era por la vergüenza o por la furia y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

—No pienso ponérmela nunca —repitió Ron testarudamente.

— ¿Entonces qué usarás? —Preguntó Harry tras haber guardado su túnica de gala.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando rápidamente, entonces su rostro se iluminó y lo miró.

—Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, ¿podrías prestarme el resto?

—Sabes que lo haría, el problema es que no podemos salir a comprar otra y tu madre no nos llevará.

—Dobby —exclamó.

— ¿Qué?

—Dobby puede llevarnos.

—No creo que venga Ron.

—No pierdes nada, por favor Harry no quiero hacer el ridículo en Howgarts, te imaginas.

El ojiverde suspiro resignado y guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el pequeño costal de monedas que la señora Weasley le había traído.

—Dobby —exclamó fuerte y claro, nada sucedió durante unos minutos hasta que se escuchó un crack y el pequeño elfo apareció ante ellos.

—Harry Potter ha llamado a Dobby. ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por Harry Potter?

—Necesito que nos lleves al Callejón Diagon a comprar otra túnica de gala, ¿puedes hacerlo?

—Claro que sí, Dobby lo hará encantado.

—Mamá esta por empezar a preparar la comida eso nos dará hora y media —dijo Ron.

Ambos sujetaron al pequeño elfo y aparecieron a mitad del bullicioso callejón.

— ¿Puedes regresar por nosotros en una hora? —Preguntó el ojiverde y Dobby asintió y desapareció.

Corrieron a través de la multitud y llegaron a la tienda de "Madam Malkin, túnicas para toda ocasión", donde después de muchas pruebas y quejas del pelirrojo terminaron con una túnica igual a la de Harry pero en azul marino.

—Toma Ron es lo que falta —dijo el azabache mientras le entregaba unas cuantas monedas— iré a llamar Dobby.

En respuesta el pelirrojo asintió y el azabache se dirigió a la salida.

Entonces sucedió.

Abrió la puerta y la campañilla sonó anunciando su salida, camino tres pasos y chocó con alguien, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, cerró los ojos por el impacto y se apoyó en las palmas de sus manos para no dañar a la persona bajo el.

Un delicioso aroma lo inundo, era una mezcla entre jazmín y frambuesas, era lo más delicioso que haya olido, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se topó con un par hermosos ojos cafés como el chocolate con un ligero brillo dorado que lo miraban fijamente.

No supo cómo o porque, pero la joven bajo el paso a ser lo más importante para él, todo a su alrededor se apagó, el mundo dejo de girar e inconscientemente gimió de la sorpresa.

Sintió como su corazón latía desbocado y su pulso se aceleraba como nunca antes.

— ¡HARRY, HARRY! —Exclamo un emocionado Ron rompiendo el momento. — No sabes cómo te lo agradezco, me haz salvado.

Lo escucho caminar hasta él.

— ¿Qué están haciendo en el suelo? —Interrogó confundido.

—Eh...

Parpadeo y sintió como se sonrojaba por toda la atención que estaban atrayendo y aún más por posición en la que estaban, ella recostada en el suelo y el a sobre ella, se levantó y le tendió una mano la cual tomo firmemente.

—Lo lamento —susurró él avergonzado como nunca antes.

—No importa yo me atravesé en tu camino — respondió ella y por unos segundos se quedó atontado al oír su voz pero sacudió la cabeza prestándole atención.

Sus ojos la miraron fijamente, era una joven muy hermosa, que tenía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, su cabello de color negro brillante y podía jurar que era muy suave, oh como quisiera hundir su rostro en esas hebras y aspirar el aroma mientras ella lo abrazaba y...

Mierda, con tan solo pensar eso se sonrojo de nuevo.

Ella era hermosa, una belleza exótica, su piel perfecta del mismo tono que el café con leche, pestañas como plumeros y esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban.

Pasó una mano por su cabello alborotándolo aún más, pues los nervios lo carcomían y el que ella lo mirara fijamente no ayudaba en nada.

—Soy Harry Potter —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

—Leah Clearwater —respondió ella tomando su mano y nuevamente se perdió en sus ojos.

Al mismo tiempo que sentía una extraña corriente eléctrica que lo atravesó y de alguna forma su corazón se aceleró aún más, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido, tal vez lo imagino pero creyó que ella también lo sintió pues lo miraba sorprendida.

Se miraron fijamente hasta que sintió como Ron lo agitaba del hombro atrayendo su atención.

—Ah sí, él es Ronald Weasley —dijo y lo señalo, ella agitó la mano saludándolo y el por alguna razón quiso romper la nariz de Ron.

—Vamos compañero, debemos irnos mamá nos matará si se entera que desaparecimos.

Suspiro resignado y lentamente la soltó, le sonrió suavemente y la emoción surgió en el al ver que ella correspondió el gesto.

—Hasta luego, fue un placer conocerte — dijo mientras se obligaba a seguir a Ron.

Unos cuántos metros los separaban y la gente aún cuchicheaba sobre la reciente escena con él como protagonista.

Oh solo rogaba que la suerte estuviera de su lado ese día y aquello no saliera en el profeta, el simple hecho de imaginar lo que podrían decir le provocaba escalofríos.

—Que linda —dijo el pelirrojo en voz alta para que ella lo escuchara y sin que lo previera volteo a verla. — ¡MANDALE UNA LECHUZA!

Un grupo de jóvenes brujas que habían visto todo, rieron tontamente al verlo abochornado y el fulmino a su amigo con la mirada.

— ¡RON! —Grito completamente rojo y el otro mago solo rio.

—Adiós Harry...

Sacudió la cabeza ella estaba muy lejos era imposible oír su voz a esa distancia.

—Dobby — llamo en voz alta y nuevamente apareció el pequeño elfo ante ambos y sin decir nada lo sujetaron y desaparecieron.

Cerró los ojos, odiaba la sensación de aparecerse, escucho un chillido demasiado agudo junto a él y al mirar vio a Ron pálido así que siguió el curso de su mirada.

Mierda.

Era la señora Weasley, la cual estaba delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, ella paseó la mirada de uno a otro.

—Así que se fueron de paseo —dijo en un peligroso siseo que le recordó a Snape.

—Mamá nosotros... — Comenzó Ron pero se calló al ver la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja y un escalofrío los recorrió a los dos.

— ¿Tienen idea de lo preocupada que he estado?

—Perdona, mamá, pero es que...

— ¡SILENCIO RONALD!

—Señora Weasley, sólo fuimos al Callejón Diagon por una túnica nueva —exclamó Harry de repente en un afán de calmar la furia de la pelirroja.

—Lo que hicieron fue muy desconsiderado de parte de los dos, saben perfectamente que no es bueno que salgan solos, sobre todo tu Harry.

—Dobby nos llevó, no nos desviamos a ningún otro lado.

—Peor aún, involucrar un elfo, eso no estuvo bien —replico ella en el tono que usaba para reprender a cualquiera que hurgara en la cocina a media noche.

Ron frunció los labios obligándose a no decir nada, Harry suspiro aquello iba para largo, y él se moría de hambre.

— ¡MAMÁ!

La señora Weasley rodo los ojos ante el grito de Ginny.

Los fulmino una vez más con la mirada, se dirigió a la puerta y con un gesto les indico bajar.

Al llegar a la cocina todos los miraban, Hermione frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, aun.

Se sentaron y en menos de un minuto sus platos estaban llenos.

—Así que... ¿A dónde se fugaron? —Preguntaron de repente los gemelos al unísono.

—Solo fuimos por una túnica —respondió Harry.

—Se fugan...

—Y solo por una túnica...

—Patético —exclamaron de nuevo mientras los miraban decepcionados.

Molly golpeo a los gemelos con un cucharon poniendo fin a sus ocurrencias.

—Harry conoció a alguien —dijo Ron de sopetón interrumpiendo el breve silencio.

Al oír aquello, hubo distintas reacciones.

Harry escupió el jugo de calabaza, Ginny se congeló en su lugar, Hermione se atraganto con el pan pero fue auxiliada por el señor Weasley, Molly hizo una mueca y los gemelos movieron las cejas sugestivamente.

— ¡RON!

— ¿Qué? Es cierto.

El ojiverde lo fulminó con la mirada mientras todos los presentes los observaban esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Quién? —Chillo Hermione de pronto con el ceño fruncido mientras le lanzaba miradas preocupadas a su amiga pelirroja.

—Eh... Una chica

—Obviamente —dijo la castaña mientras rodaba los ojos. — ¿Pero la conocemos? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Estudia en Hogwarts?

Las preguntas burbujearon una tras otra de su boca, mientras agudizaba el oído en espera de las respuestas, al tiempo que su mente comenzaba a idear un nuevo plan para evitar que aquella desconocida interfiriera.

—Se llama Leah, no la conocemos y no creo que estudie en Hogwarts, pues no la recuerdo —respondió sinceramente.

Ambas chicas hicieron una mueca, al parecer aquella chica le había causado una gran impresión a Harry, pues se veía en sus ojos que moría de curiosidad por ella, y eso no era bueno.

Ginny y la señora Wealey intercambiaron miradas, con el claro mensaje que hablarían después, el señor Weasley lo noto y suspiró resignado.

—Bueno querido, quizás ella solo se acercó a ti por interés —exclamo Molly destilando veneno.

El aludido la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y Ginny oculto una sonrisilla mientras bebía jugo.

— ¿Qué trata de decir señora Weasley? —Pregunto un ofendido Harry.

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras saboreaba las palabras en su boca antes de decirlas y con una sonrisa irónica le respondió el muchacho.

—Bueno es que tú eres Harry Potter, y ahí afuera hay un montón de chiquillas que sólo quieren tu fama y dinero no es bueno que confíes en cualquier persona Harry.

El semblante de Harry se volvió melancólico, aquellas palabras de la señora Weasley se habían fundido en su mente, asintió levemente y continúo comiendo quedando el tema olvidado aunque algo dentro de él, le decía que Leah nunca le haría algo así.

El viejo reloj de la habitación de Ron marcó la media noche, se destapó y arrojo las cobijas al suelo, sentándose de golpe en la cama, no sabía por qué pero no podía dormir, se sentía triste y melancólico, sentía una opresión en su pecho era algo que no lo dejaba respirar.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y respiro profundamente, pero aun así el dolor no se iba, seguía dentro de él.

Era su culpa.

De ella.

De aquella chica de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.

Leah Clearwater.

No tenía idea de porqué pero no podía olvidarla, la extrañaba, aun recordaba su delicioso perfume natural, el brillo de sus ojos, la forma de sus curvas, incluso su voz...

Su corazón se aceleró al recordar su sonrisa, y se preguntó si eso era estar enamorado, sí aquello era amor.

Nunca se había sentido así antes, si le había gustado alguna que otra chica, pero aquello que sentía por Leah era más fuerte, no solo era atracción sino un sentimiento más profundo.

Al parecer esa sensación en su estómago eran las famosas mariposas, sonrió, le gustaba la sensación.

Se levantó y rebusco en su baúl sacando un pequeño estuche donde había una gran variedad de pociones, lo había comprado por precaución, junto con un pequeño costal gris que tenía un hechizo de expansión indetectable y un hechizo desilusionador. Dentro del costar siempre llevaba la capa invisible de su padre, el mapa del merodeador, un botiquín, agua y frutos secos junto con un par de mudas de ropa quizás era exagerado de su parte ,pero 3 años en los que siempre estuvo a punto de morir le enseñaron a ser precavido.

Extrajo un pequeño frasco que contenía una poción de dormir que evitaba que soñara, se la bebió de un trago y se recostó nuevamente.

Dos días pasaron, y se sentía igual, tenía la tonta esperanza de que ella seguiría el consejo de Ron y le enviara, una lechuza.

Llevo una mano a su pecho aun teniendo aquella sensación, cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar

Frente a él estaba una Ginny hablando de quién sabe qué cosa pero al notar que él no le prestaba atención se levantó con el ceño fruncido y salió de la habitación dando un portazo claramente ofendida, el sonido de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de tu entorno.

Ron leía el profeta algo sobre los Chudney Cannons, junto a el Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada por la forma en que ignoro a la pelirroja, rodo los ojos no entendía por qué Hermione actuaba como su madre a veces.

Escucho el familiar ulular y vio llegar a Hedwig, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos notando la luz solar colarse por la ventana a pesar de la lluvia.

Pic pic pic pic...

Frunció el ceño por aquel molesto ruido, pero no se movió solo se acurruco aún más en la cama.

Esa había sido su rutina los últimos dos días, se la había pasado acostada sin moverse o si no el dolor sería demasiado, solamente cuando dormía estaba tranquila.

Pic pic pic pic...

De nuevo ese ruido, con pereza se levantó y miro el cristal, pero la lluvia le impedía ver, se levantó y al abrir la ventana un borrón blanco entro.

Parpadeo confundida y al enfocar la mirada vio una hermosa lechuza blanca, la cual dejo un sobre frente a ella, acaricio el ave notando la suavidad de su plumaje, era muy bella.

Su atención se desvió al sobre, una carta. ¿Pero de quién? ¿Y cómo era posible que una lechuza se lo entregara?

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos lo giró para ver el destinatario y se sorprendió.

_Para: Leah Clearwater._

_De: Harry Potter_

Su mente se quedó en blanco, aquello era imposible, no sabía cómo la había encontrado, pero... A quien engañaba eso no importaba, tenía una carta.

¡DE EL! ¡DE HARRY! ¡SU HARRY!

Rasgó el sobre y sacó el papel que se hallaba en su interior, leyó rápidamente y su expresión fue cambiando desde la incredulidad hasta la sorpresa.

—Oh por dios —exclamó sin pensar.

Se levantó de golpe, revolvió todo a su paso hasta que hayo un sobre y una hoja en blanco, escribió rápidamente y se lo entregó a la lechuza que al recibirlo salió de nuevo a través de la ventana internándose en la lluvia.

Una sonrisa boba se plasmó en su rostro y un grito de felicidad broto de sus labios, corrió al baño a asearse tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

**Bien hasta aquí llegamos ahora unas cuantas respuestas a cosas que me han preguntado en esta y otras páginas donde público.**

**Harry tiene 14 años y Leah 16 ósea ella es mayor jeje.**

**Acerca de otras parejas, bueno serán las que marcaron los autores no ahondare mucho en eso porque la historia estará centrada en Harry y Leah así como los cambios en ambos mundos por su relación, o al menos esa es mi idea así que no aseguro nada.**

**Leah no ira a Hogwarts al menos no a estudiar ya que tiene el potencial mágico de un squib ósea nada.**

**Los demás personajes irán apareciendo poco a poco y jugare con ellos cambiándolos y no me odien si quedan algo OC.**

**Bien como vieron hay 3 personitas que no les gusto saber sobre Leah y les diré que eso serán problemas para nuestra parejita.**

**Muchos piden que los capítulos sean más largos y en verdad me esfuerzo en eso pero no siempre me sale, pero tranquilos seguiré intentándolo.**

**Algunos saben que actualizo cada que puedo pues yo no tengo compu, normalmente es cada 2 semanas a menos que algo ocurra así que sean pacientes y comenten mucho que siempre leo ok, en fin hasta la próxima bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todo el mundo, lamento mucho el haber tardado en actualizar, en mi defensa no tenía inspiración y son 5 historias las que escribo, en fin disfruten el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4: Una cita desastrosa.**

_Leah:_

_Sé que solo nos vimos una vez, y que esto es algo atrevido, pero me gustaría verte hoy._

_¿En el caldero chorreante a las 13:30 horas?_

_Por favor mándame tu respuesta con Hedwig._

_Atte.: Harry_

_P.D. En verdad espero que aceptes._

Aferro el mango de su sombrilla blanca y miro fijamente el semáforo, cuando este cambio se apresuró a cruzar la avenida.

A cada paso que daba más miradas atraía, maldijo interiormente, se le había hecho tarde solo rogaba que el aun la esperara.

No era su culpa.

Ok sí.

Pero debía arreglarse, tan solo tardo 45 minutos bañándose, otra hora en la que se maquillo y peino, ah y la hora en que busco que ponerse.

El tiempo justo que cualquier chica normal tardaría en prepararse para una cita.

Miro su reloj, 13:40 pm.

Era una idiota, la primera vez que tendría lo más parecido a una cita con su imprimación y ella llegaba tarde, simplemente genial.

Apresuro el paso, pues no podía correr por la lluvia y el vestido que llevaba, ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Porque se puso un vestido? Ella no era de vestidos, pero...

¡MALDITA IMPRIMACION!

La hacia hacer cosas que ella no hacía, ah pero también era una bendición aquello.

Se detuvo bruscamente y miro el destartalado lugar, cerró su sombrilla y aliso su ropa, al entrar todos la miraban de nuevo.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, con la esperanza de ver a un guapísimo ojiesmeralda, pero ni rastro de él.

Mierda.

* * *

Miro la hoja por quinta vez para asegurarse que no alucinaba y sonrió como un tonto enamorado al ver que no era así.

_Harry:_

_Si solo nos vimos una vez, pero que importa me encantaría verte para poder conocerte._

_Nos vemos ahí, te juro que iré, pues en verdad me gustaría conocerte._

_Leah_.

Aferro la carta y se obligó a no saltar como un chiquillo en la mañana de navidad, había aceptado, se verían de nuevo.

¡OH POR MERLIN BENDITO! ¡TENDRIA UNA CITA CON ELLA!

Bueno cita, cita lo que se dice cita no, pero al menos la veria; miro el viejo reloj de Ron, 10:35 am.

Tenía tiempo, bastante necesitaba bañarse, buscar su ropa, ¿unas flores serian apropiadas? Si buscaría unas para dárselas...

¡MALDICION! Como no pensó en ello, estaba en aprietos.

Primero, no tenía ropa sería un idiota si se ponía la ropa vieja de Dudley y segundo, no había forma de que saliera de la madriguera, Molly no lo dejaría ni de chiste.

Contuvo el impulso de azotar su cabeza contra la pared, rápidamente empezó a pensar en sus opciones y analizar cada una de ellas pero ninguna parecía buena. Entonces se le ocurrió un plan muy estúpido pero que en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer.

Sigilosamente salió del cuarto de Ron y se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos, estaba seguro que ellos podrían ayudarlo, toco una vez la puerta y escucho explosiones, tocó de nuevo y esta vez escuchó cómo se apresuraron a la puerta.

— ¡VAN! —Exclamaron dos voces.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un pelirrojo despeinado,

— ¡HARRIECITO! —Grito burlón y el azabache lo fulmino con la mirada, el otro pelirrojo también se materializó detrás de su hermano.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, querido mío? —Continúo el otro gemelo.

—Eh... Yo, mmm quisiera hablar con ustedes.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas interrogantes pero asintieron.

—Pasa —dijo el primer gemelo mientras se hacía a un lado.

Harry entro y se sentó en una de las camas gemelas, los pelirrojos lo imitaron sentándose en la otra.

—Dispara —dijeron al unísono.

—Tengo un problema chicos y creo que ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarme.

— ¿Qué problema? —Pregunto Fred.

—Pues...

El ojiverde frunció el ceño y al no saber cómo explicarles decidió mejor sacar la respuesta que Leah le había enviado y se los mostro, ambos la leyeron rápidamente y luego lo miraron enarcando una ceja.

—Así que...

—Una cita.

Harry asintió y los gemelos sonrieron pícaramente.

—Pero el problema es que no se si pueda ir además de que su madre no me dejara.

—Obvio —exclamaron al unísono.

— ¿Pueden ayudarme?

Los gemelos se miraron de reojo y fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a escaparte...

—Para ir a una cita...

—Con una chica que apenas conociste...

—Y que posiblemente todo sea parte de un retorcido plan?

—Suena mal si lo ponen así, pero si eso quiero.

— ¡GENIAL! —Exclamaron al unísono y el los miro confundido al no negarse, pero eran los gemelos después de todo.

—Entonces…

—Espera un momento— exclamaron al unísono.

Harry vio a los gemelos sacar una caja blanca, ambos sacaron una llave que llevaban oculta bajo sus camisas y con ella abrieron la caja.

Sacaron tres frascos pequeños y los analizaron seriamente, tomaron uno de líquido azulado y guardaron los demás, le entregaron el frasco y ocultaron la caja.

—Bébelo— exclamo un emocionado Fred.

El ojiesmeralda miro el frasco con sospecha, no era un secreto que los experimentos de los gemelos eran peligrosos.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Enfermedad.

— ¿Que?

—No te diremos como, pero lo que está en ese frasco es una poción que te enferma— respondió George.

—Planeábamos dársela a Snape para que se enfermara...

—Pero como tú lo necesitas más, te la daremos a ti.

— ¿Que enfermedad es?

—Escrofungulosis —respondieron al unísono.

—Escrof... ¿Que?

—Escrofungulosis— repitieron. — Es una enfermedad rara, producida por una mal preparación de la poción multijugos...

— ¿Y eso de que me sirve?

—Déjanos terminar, la enfermedad te provoca fuertes fiebres, cansancio, somnolencia y desgaste mágico. No es mortal al menos para los magos, pero si una bruja llegara a contagiarse podría matarla porque su resistencia no es igual a la nuestra.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Hay pequeño Harry— se lamentó Fred.

—Es muy simple— continúo George.

—Si tú te enfermaras de esto estarías en cama la última semana que falta para regresar a la escuela...

—Además de que por lo mismo ni mama o Mione ni Ginny podrían acercarse a ti, y eso te daría la libertad de irte.

—Bueno eso sería genial, pero no puedo salir de aquí.

—Claro que si...

—Nosotros tenemos un traslador que a veces usamos para salir y poder proveernos de ingredientes para nuestros sortilegios...

—Podemos prestártelo, lo único que te pediremos a cambio será que cuando salgas nos traigas lo que necesitemos porque a veces no podemos salir...

—Obviamente te daremos el dinero, solo serias el mensajero, tu sales y nosotros obtenemos nuestros ingredientes. Todos ganamos.

— ¿Que dices?— Preguntaron al unísono.

Harry acerco el frasco a su rostro y miro de nuevo su contenido, la propuesta de los gemelos era tentadora y por sus expresiones parecían sinceros, además de que era una buena forma de poder ver a Leah.

— ¿Solo debo beberlo?

—Si

— ¿Y la cura?

—Nosotros la tenemos y te la daremos, aun si mama o el mismo Dumbledore la solicitaran a San Mungo tardarían una semana en darla— respondieron.

Los miro fijamente una última vez y asintió.

—Hasta el fondo— pensó mientras quitaba el corcho y sin pensarlo más se la bebía toda.

El efecto fue inmediato, sintió como sus fuerzas desaparecían y comenzó a sentir mucho calor.

— ¡MAMA! —Gritaron los gemelos al unísono bastante alarmados.

Entonces todo se oscureció.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, estaba en una cama que no era la del cuarto de Ron, enfoco la vista y vio a su amigo pelirrojo leyendo una revista sobre un banquillo junto a la puerta.

— ¿Ron...?

El aludido brinco sorprendido y rápidamente se acercó a él.

— ¡HARRY! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

Harry frunció el ceño tantas preguntas le daban dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Que sucedió?

—Te desmayaste, mama está furiosa con los gemelos, ellos dijeron que estaban tratando de que les hicieras las tareas de defensa cuando sin querer te bebiste una de sus pociones, al parecer era algo sobre una rara enfermedad. Ni mama o las chicas pueden acercarse a ti porque es mortal, por eso arreglaron el ático para ti, ya hablaron con Dumbledore y él dijo que la cura llegara en diez días.

— ¿Entonces...?

—Papa, los gemelos y yo debemos estar al pendiente de ti. Percy no cuenta el alego que no tenía tiempo para ello.

Harry asintió, el plan de los gemelos había funcionado, ahora sólo quedaba deshacerse de Ron para que el pudiera salir a ver a Leah.

— ¡RON!— Se escuchó gritar a Molly y el pelirrojo hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento mamá quiere que haga quién sabe qué cosa, los gemelos subirán tus cosas y estarán cuidándote las próximas horas, nos vemos luego compañero.

Harry miro salir rápidamente a Ron, momentos después los gemelos entraron cargando su baúl y demás cosas, sin decir nada dejaron todo y le dieron otro frasco con una poción rojiza que el bebió.

Cuando estuvo sano de nuevo, salto a su baúl y tomo su saco de monedas, junto con su varita y verifico que el costal con su capa estuviera en su cuello, los gemelos le dieron un galeón y en cuanto lo tomo sintió el clásico retorcijón.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y se encontró en la parte trasera de una botica del Callejón Diagon, miro el viejo reloj de Dudley en su muñeca, 13:15.

Maldijo mentalmente y echo a correr a Madam Malkin si tenía suerte no tardaría en conseguir algo de ropa, y por supuesto las flores.

* * *

Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la vieja madera, bebió un trago de la cerveza de mantequilla pero eso no la calmo, saco un espejo de su bolso, retoco su maquillaje y lo guardó de nuevo, con temor miro su reloj, 14:25.

— ¿Fue una broma?— Pensó temerosa mientras sentía las miradas de algunos magos. — No él no lo haría, no sería capaz.

Bebió un trago más de cerveza, los nervios estaban acabando con ella.

Miro a un apuesto mago acercarse a ella, pero lo fulmino con la mirada y el hizo una mueca y regreso por donde vino, era el tercero que intentaba acercársele.

—No vendrá Leah, no lo hará— se dijo así misma. — Vete ahora que aun te queda dignidad. ¡VETE!

Intento beber un trago más pero el tarro estaba vacío.

—Quince minutos más— susurro.

Tom se acercó con una charola en manos, recogió el tarro vacío y cuando estuvo a punto de dejar otro lleno ella negó, y tras pagarle salió del bar sintiéndose mas humillada que nunca.

La lluvia no había disminuido para nada, camino bajo ella con la sombrilla aferrada en su mano derecha mientras la lluvia la empapaba. Sus cabellos escurrieron, su maquillaje se corrió y su ropa se arruino.

Un líquido salino toco sus labios, eran sus lágrimas que debido a la lluvia no había notado.

Lloro con más fuerza ignorando las miradas de los transeúntes, su celular comenzó a sonar, ella hurgo en su bolso pero no lo encontraba.

Acelero el paso el semáforo estaba por cambiar, pero alguien choco contra ella provocando que trastabillara y cayera de rodillas al pavimento, sus cosas cayeron de su bolso abierto y ella aun llorosa comenzó a levantarlas.

Alguien se agacho a su lado y la ayudo, cuando todo estuvo en su sitio se levantó y se sorprendió.

Frente a ella está un joven azabache vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una camisa azulada, en su mano derecha un ramo de rosas blancas destruidas por la lluvia y en la izquierda su celular que aun sonaba.

El al igual que ella estaba empapado por la lluvia.

—Lo siento— dijo él. — Cuando llegue no estabas y cuando salí a buscarte te vi en el suelo. No quise llegar tarde Leah, lo siento.

Su corazón salto y sin que pudiera evitarlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo, el sonrió levemente pero sin decir más se acercó a ella y la abrazo, permitiéndole desahogarse.

—No importa— susurro ella entre hipidos. — Haz venido, eso es todo lo que importa ahora.

* * *

No sabía que era, bueno si lo sabía; era amor pero era extraño pues solo una vez la había visto y era demasiado pronto para que el sintiera esa conexión con ella.

Eso que sentía por Leah lo trastornaba, hacía que se olvidara de todo a su alrededor; todo dejaba de importarle en cuanto la miraba.

Esa conexión lo llevo a fingir una enfermedad y escaparse de la casa Weasley solo para verla, pero llego tarde.

No tenía idea de que Madam Malkin estuviera abarrotada y luego batallo mucho para encontrar las flores, y cuando por fin tenía todo.

¡LLEVABA UNA HORA DE RETRASO!

No podía creer su mala suerte, y lo peor es que no dejaba de llover; llego corriendo al Caldero Chorreante pero no la encontró, comenzó a sentir pánico y miro aprensivamente a todos lados consiente de las miradas que atraía pero en ese momento no le importo.

Sin perder tiempo salió corriendo directo a Londres Muggle, empezó a correr buscándola frenéticamente y no supo cuando perdió su capa nueva.

Acelero el ritmo pero seguía sin verla, entonces a lo lejos vio a alguien resbalar pero nadie ayudaba a esa persona, entonces su vena de caballerosidad salto y corrió a ayudar.

Miro de soslayo a la persona que estaba ayudando era una joven muy hermosa, vestía un ajustado vestido color uva con medias negras y zapatos de tacón a juego, su cabello corto escurría y en su rostro se veía el rastro del maquillaje.

Entrecerró los ojos, se le hacía vagamente familiar.

—Rayos— pensó él cuando la reconoció y se sintió miserable al ver el estado de la chica.

Era Leah.

Ella lloraba y su corazón se destrozó por ello y más porque sabía que él era el culpable, trato de disculparse y ella lo miro atónita, entonces ella lloro con más fuerza.

Sin pensarlo la estrecho contra el tratando de reconfortarla, las personas los miraban y cuchicheaban, pero a ninguno le importo.

Cuando la sintió más tranquila la tomo de la mano y tranquilamente regresaron al Caldero Chorreante, se sentaron en una mesa y el azabache no perdió tiempo y con un simple encantamiento seco las ropas de ambos sin preocuparse de que el ministerio se enterara pues había mucha magia a su alrededor.

El viejo cantinero se acercó a ellos y les dejo unos tarros de cerveza de mantequilla y a petición de Harry también les llevó comida la cual engulleron rápidamente pues estaban hambrientos.

Inconscientemente Harry seguía aferrando la mano de Leah y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojó furiosamente y aún más cuando vio que ella estaba tan a gusto con el contacto.

— ¿Estás enojada?— Preguntó tímidamente y ella desvió la mirada.

—No— respondió sinceramente. — Es solo qué pensé que no vendrías, creí que había sido una broma.

— ¡JAMAS TE HARIA ALGO ASI!— Respondió escandalizado y ella sonrió.

—Está bien Harry, no te preocupes. Todo olvidado.

Un suspiro broto de su pecho al ver que todo estaba arreglado y se permitió relajarse junto a la muchacha.

— ¿No eres de aquí?— Dijo él y ella asintió.

—Nací en Forks Washington, en América.

— ¿A qué escuela fuiste?— Pregunto interesado, tal vez era una sangre pura americana.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Que en qué escuela mágica estudiaste, una amiga mía me dijo que hay varias escuelas a lo largo del mundo y me dio curiosidad saber si había también una en América.

Leah se tensó ante la pregunta, ella no había estudiado magia y estaba segura que ni siquiera tenía magia.

¿Qué rayos le diría? Pensó rápidamente sus opciones y estuvo a punto de decir una mentirilla blanca, pero su loba interna le gruñó enfadada, no podía mentirle a su imprimación.

¿Pero si le decía la verdad y la rechazaba?

¿Y si la consideraba poca cosa para él?

¿Si se burlaba de ella?

¡NO! Eso la destruiría, y si eso pasara ella misma buscaría un vampiro para que pusiera fin a sus días, preferiría morir que vivir con el rechazo de Harry.

Aun sabiendo lo que podría pasar tomo una decisión, y nerviosa clavo sus ojos en los esmeralda que la miraban expectante.

—Harry debo decirte algo— dijo y el enarco una ceja— yo no estudie en ninguna escuela.

—Oh ¿entonces tuviste tutores privados?

—No.

— ¿Tus padres te enseñaron?

—No.

Harry frunció el ceño, no entendía nada, no fue a ningún colegio y tampoco le enseñaron en casa. Eso era raro.

— ¿Entonces donde aprendiste magia?

Leah respiro hondo y se preparó a la reaccion de su Harry.

—Yo no puedo usar magia— dijo y el azabache parpadeo confundido.

— ¿Eres una squib?

— ¿Squib? —Pregunto confundida al no entender esa palabra. — No, de hecho el día que te conocí fue cuando supe que la magia existía.

Ante esta respuesta el niño-que-vivió se congelo, no podía ser posible.

Ella debía tener magia aunque fuera poca porque si no, no podría ver el Caldero Chorreante, además cuando la conoció fue en el Callejón Diagon.

—No comprendo.

La loba adolescente mordió su labio inferior, y clavo la vista en la mesa. Tenía que decirle, debía hacerlo se obligó a mirarlo de nuevo y se sintió derretir al ver la chispa de duda en esas esmeraldas, respiro hondo y le conto todo excepto que era una mujer lobo, eso se lo diría después no quería ejercer ningún tipo de presión en el por la imprimación.

Por su parte Harry escucho todo bastante escandalizado, si aquello era verdad no podía ser posible que ella pudiera haber accedido a Londres Mágico. Durante un segundo creyó que las protecciones quizá estuvieran fallando pero desecho esa idea, los del ministerio no podían ser tan estúpidos, entonces recordó el incidente de los Mundiales de Quiddicht y una vocecita le dijo que tal vez si eran estúpidos.

—Eres una muggle— susurro.

— ¿Que?

—Una muggle, en otras palabras una persona no mágica —explico mientras miraba a todos lados y rogaba que nadie hubiera escuchado o le mandarían un obliviate a Leah. —Pero es imposible, si no tuvieras magia no hubieras podido encontrar este lugar.

Al oír eso Leah pensó si su condición de mujer loba no tendría que ver, quizás.

—Hay algo más. ¿Verdad? —Interrogo el suspicaz.

—Eh...

—Sé que hay algo más Leah y me gustaría que me lo dijeras. No sé por qué pero entre nosotros hay una conexión muy fuerte y estoy seguro de que tú sabes porque. Quiero saberlo.

Ok esto era increíble, su imprimación había notado la conexión y eso la sorprendió jamás oyó de alguien que lo notara, quizás tuviera que ver que el fuera mago.

No estaba en sus planes hablarle de eso, de hecho hubiera esperado un tiempo pero Harry era muy suspicaz y ahora ya no podía callárselo.

Maldición.

—No te asustes por lo que te diré. Ok Harry —Pidió y el frunció el ceño. —Soy una mujer lobo y tú eres mi imprimación, en otras palabras lo que se conoce como alma gemela.

Sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa, mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar esas palabras y Leah supo que tal vez fue muy pronto para que el supiera.

— ¿Que...?

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, el más largo hasta ahora, pfff.**

**Escrofungulosis: Es una enfermedad contagiosa que se trata en San Mungo, investigue pero no pude hallar nada de ella, así que para beneficio de la historia la "cree", o al menos sus síntomas.**

**Sé que salió muy rápido lo de que Leah es una muggle, pero recuerden que Harry es muy perspicaz.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber si la historia les gusta, hasta la próxima y prometo tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Bye bye.**


	5. Anuncio

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve aquí, más de 2 años de hecho.

Quiero disculparme con todos y cada uno de ustedes por la larga espera, y también quiero agradecerles a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo en mandarme un mensaje y preguntar por mi estado de salud. O los que comentaron mis historias.

Solo diré lo mismo que le dije a uno de ustedes por medio de un mensaje, fue por motivos de salud.

A los 17 años descubrí los fanfiction a los 19 me volví miembro en varias comunidades y empecé a escribir todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, desde lo más hermoso hasta lo más absurdo, escribía en cualquier lado, en hojas, en mi celular, en un cuaderno.

Desgraciadamente cuando tenía 18 años sufrí una fuerte depresión que me mantuvo más de un año fuera de este mundo, por así decirlo me encerré dentro de mí misma, realmente fue un año muy difícil, no están para escucharlo ni yo para decirlo pero la razón fue tonta.

Amor, yo caí en una depresión muy fuerte la cual arrastre hasta mis 23 años, pero ahora estoy mejor.

Sin embargo no fue lo único sino varias cosas, el estrés del trabajo, la muerte de mi abuela, problemas familiares problemas médicos como mi anemia.

Llegando al punto en que no pude más y colapse.

Requeri ayuda y poco a poco salí adelante, pero algo cambió ya no fui la misma, sé que no soy la única pero este mundo del fanfiction, el anime, etcétera; todo eso se volvió parte de mí, fue mi escape de la realidad cuando lo necesite, fue donde me ocultaba y escondía de mi realidad, fue donde acudía cuando tenía que llorar.

Los últimos dos años tuve fuertes cambios en mi vida, puedo decir que cambie tanto emocional como mentalmente.

La parte buena es que ya me siento mejor conmigo misma y puedo continuar, la parte mala es que todo este mundo que me mantenía cuerda dejó de tener el mismo impacto para mí, recuerdo perfectamente que hace años las ideas brotaban una tras otra y que no podía parar de escribir hasta que mi mano dolía, si revisan mi celular podrán ver más de 13 ideas diferentes de varias historias. Desde una historia de la hija de Voldemort hasta un crossover de Caballeros del Zodiaco y Naruto,ahora no es lo mismo esas ideas, esa imaginación, ese entusiasmo ya no están

Los capítulos que me tomaba terminarlos en un día ahora me cuesta más tiempo.

Un solo capítulo me tomó 3 meses hacerlo, no puedo escribir las ideas no brotan, en otra actualización de una de mis historias tuve tres versiones diferentes y al final lo que hice fue juntar todo y organizarlo de manera que no se viera como un disparate.

Sigo leyendo fics no lo niego me hacen reír , y eso lo pueden notar por los más de 1000 historias favoritas que hay en mi cuenta, me decepcionó mucho y me entristece cuando borran o descontinúan una historia.

Suena hipócrita de mi parte pero no era mi intención dejar abandonado este sitio tanto tiempo pero me vi forzada, ahora no sé si pueda terminar mis historias traté de reeditar las que ya tenía terminadas pero no podía acabar, trate de continuar las que tengo publicadas pero tampoco puedo, no se si continuare.

Si les soy sincera he pensado seriamente darlas en adopción, o dejarlas simplemente así, pero sé que todos ustedes estarán decepcionados.

Por eso publico esto para que sepan que no me olvidado de ustedes aquí sigo, no se hasta cuando pueda actualizar ni cuanto tardare en concluirlas , después de todo sólo tengo un capítulo completo y el final de otra historia.

Espero que entiendan, me voy a esforzar lo prometo.

Gracias por su apoyo y por su espera.

Atte: Ayumiku 24


End file.
